Butterfly Effect: Wolves and Something More
by NecroShadow
Summary: De alguma forma, Stiles viaja no tempo voltando horas antes de ir junto ao seu melhor amigo para a floresta procurar cadáveres. Confuso e sem saber o que está acontecendo, mas tendo uma teoria que precisa ser confirmada, ele cancela com Scott e vai sozinho e assim acaba sendo mordido. O futuro já foi mudado, mais algumas mudanças não deve fazer mau a ninguém, certo? Scott discorda.
1. Chapter 1: Vínculos Quebrados

**Sinopse:**

 _ **De alguma forma, Stiles viaja no tempo voltando horas antes de ir junto ao seu melhor amigo para a floresta procurar cadáveres. Confuso e sem saber o que está acontecendo, mas tendo uma teoria que precisa ser confirmada, ele cancela com Scott e vai sozinho e assim acaba sendo mordido.**_

 _ **Ele já mudou o futuro ao ser mordido no lugar de seu melhor amigo, então por que não fazer algumas mudanças?**_

 _ **Infelizmente, ao tentar concertar as coisas, ele acaba afastando seu melhor amigo com mentiras e segredos ao mesmo tempo em que faz amizade com outras pessoas. Viagem do tempo é bem mais complicado do que ele esperou ao descobrir que seus esforços não só o afasta de seu melhor amigo, como também, de alguma forma, Scott acaba se envolvendo com o sobrenatural, de novo, e para completar, se transforma em algo totalmente novo, mesmo para Stiles que já teve uma boa parcela desse mundo bizarro que vive.**_

 **Notas do Autor:**

 _ **Essa história é escrita no ponto de vista de Scott. Usei a sinopse para explicar o lado de Stiles, assim todos entram já tendo uma boa ideia do que está acontecendo.**_

 _ **Boa parte dessa história será 'Gen', mas isso não quer dizer que pode acabar se tornando algo a mais. Não, não terá Stiles/Dereck. Sinto muito, mas não consigo shippar o casal. Como não faço ideia de onde estou indo com essa história, há uma boa chance de ter um eventual Stiles/Scott, ou não. O ponto é que, por enquanto eu não faço ideia do que vai acontecer. Simplesmente vou deixar rolar os dados e ver como a história prossegue.**_

 _ **E quanto a tag "Supernatural", existe uma chance de 99% de nenhum personagem aparecer, mas sim, haverá menções. Só o que eu digo é que existe um motivo para essa tag existir e que para aqueles que estão bem informados com a série, vai descobrir no capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Também pode existir muito OCC's, já que eu não sou muito bom em caracterizar as personalidades dos personagens, principalmente quando se é uma fanfic. Só lembrem que não é de propósito, eu prometo.**_

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Vínculos Quebrados**

Scott McCall desceu da bicicleta e colocou o cadeado antes de olhar em volta procurando seu melhor amigo.

Ele o encontrou no outro lado do estacionamento saindo de seu jipe acompanhado de Erica Reyes e Isaac Lahey.

Ele suspirou derrotado.

Já fazia um mês inteiro que algo mudou em sua relacionamento com seu melhor amigo.

Stiles começou a agir estranho de uma noite para o dia. Ele se lembra que tudo começou quando encontraram aquele corpo na floresta.

Stiles havia telefonado para ele naquela tarde dizendo que iria passar na sua casa para que eles fossem investigar na floresta, mas claro que Scott achou que era uma péssima idéia, mas Stiles sendo Stiles, iriam com toda certeza o convencer a ir junto.

Scott simplesmente deu de ombros e se preparou para ir quando recebeu a ligação dez minutos depois de Stiles lhe informando que algo surgiu e que esquecesse, era afinal uma péssima ideia ir na floresta a noite investigar um cadáver. Scott ficou aliviado. Ele não queria sair a noite e acabar sendo a próxima vítima.

Na manhã seguinte, Stiles começou a agir estranho. Aos poucos, ele começou a inventar desculpas para não sair com Scott e duas semanas depois ele estava saindo com Erica e mais alguns dias depois, Isaac.

Sim, Scott sentiu ciúmes. Seu melhor amigo não tinha tempo para ele, mas tinha tempo para sair com pessoas com quem não conversava à anos.

Quando a menina nova, Allison Argent, chegou, Scott se sentiu atraído por ela no mesmo instante, mas ele era muito tímido para conversar com ela. E infelizmente, essa atração esfriou conforme ele se preocupava com o porquê da mudança de Stiles.

Eles se quer ainda eram amigos?

Scott não sabia, e sinceramente, ele não estava pronto para receber a resposta para essa pergunta. Por isso, ele simplesmente não desistiu. Três vezes por dia ele iria tentar conversar com Stiles, marcar para sair. Stiles ainda conversava com ele na escola, agia como se tudo estivesse bem, mas era isso, apenas na escola.

Sabendo que ficar se lamentando como cachorrinho abandonado não lhe faria nenhum bem, Scott suspirou antes de se virar e caminhar para dentro da escola.

Em seu armário, enquanto arrumava os seus livros, ele ouviu a conversa de um grupo de amigos comentando sobre as recentes mortes causados por ataques de animais.

Ele não podia deixar de suspirar sabendo que Stiles estaria ao seu lado comentando sobre essas mortes com algum tipo de teoria.

Ele sentia falta de seu amigo.

Na aula, ele apenas prestou atenção cansado demais para tentar fingir que confiava em Stiles iria lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo quando estivesse pronto. Sim, era isso o que Stiles lhe dizia quando Scott lhe perguntava o que estava acontecendo.

E assim, passou mais um mês e Scott não sabia se podia continuar com isso. Não, ele não era de desistir fácil. O problema não era ele e sim Stiles que começou a andar não só com Isaac e Erica, mas também Vernon Boyd e um estranho em um carro de chamar atenção. Pelo o que Scott descobriu, esse estranho era Derek Hale.

Scott se achava alguém bem paciente, mas toda essa situação estava lhe drenando a energia de fingir que estava tudo bem. Nada estava bem. Seu melhor amigo já não era tão melhor amigo assim e no começo, Scott achou que era algo que ele próprio causou, que isso era sua culpa, ele teve até mesmo alguns pensamentos estranhos por causa disso, mas agora ele já não achava que era sua culpa, pois ele passou dias tentando imaginar o que ele tinha feito para fazer Stiles se afastar dele.

Droga, ele até mesmo ficou doente e de cama por dois dias seguintes e não foi capaz de ir a escola, mas ninguém, além da melhor pessoa do mundo, sua mãe, se preocupou com ele. Ele não recebeu nem ao menos uma ligação.

Quando chegou na escola, ele pensou que ao menos iriam perguntar se estava tudo bem, por quê ele faltou dois dias seguintes, mas não, nada. Era como se ele não existisse e aos poucos, Scott começou a acreditar nisso.

Ele não era importante para ninguém, além de sua mãe é claro, mas pensando melhor, ela era obrigada a gostar dele.

Preocupado com esses súbitos pensamentos, Scott chacoalhou a cabeça e começou a andar em direção a escola.

Isaac havia se tornado a nova celebridade da escola ao mostrar que era muito bom em lacrosse. Ele havia até mesmo esquecido em fazer o teste para entrar no time e agora, era tarde demais e ele já não sentiu vontade de jogar.

Na hora do intervalo, ele pegou sua bandeja e se sentou sozinho em uma mesa e longe dele, ele podia ver a mesa em que Stiles e seus novos amigos, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Jackson e Lydia estavam. Ele não podia acreditar que ele estava saindo até mesmo com Jackson Whittemore.

Pelo o que Scott sabia, o que era algo que Stiles fazia questão de dizer todo santo dia para ele, era que Jackson era o inimigo mortal _deles_.

Ao ver que todos estavam se divertindo, Scott sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

Isso era simplesmente doloroso.

De repente, ele sentiu uma dor no peito e dificuldade para respirar. Rapidamente, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou sua bombinha.

Quando ele olhou para frente, ele viu Stiles com a cabeça virada olhando diretamente para ele com algum tipo de brilho. Ele não sabia se era preocupação ou divertimento por sua desgraça. Sentindo que não podia mais ficar naquele lugar, Scott se levantou e saiu.

Ele foi diretamente para o seu armário e pegou sua mochila. Sim, Scott McCall estava cabulando aula de livre e espontânea vontade.

Pronto para abrir a porta para fora da escola, ele sentiu que alguém estava atrás dele.

"Hey, Scott!?" ele reconheceu a voz de seu (ex) melhor amigo.

Scott se virou e deu de cara com Stiles que o olhava preocupado.

"Stiles." Scott não conseguiu esconder completamente a amargura em seu tom de voz.

Ele notou Stiles se contrair por um momento antes de fingir que nada aconteceu.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou com seu tom de melhor amigo preocupado e por um momento, Scott quase perdeu o controle e abraçou Stiles, mas ele se lembrou dos últimos dois meses e simplesmente, era demais.

"Não, não estou bem!" Scott exclamou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Stiles e mostrando todo o ressentimento que estava dentro dele. "Meu melhor amigo, de uma hora pra outra, sem explicação alguma começou a agir estranho nos últimos dois meses, inventar desculpas quando obviamente não queria sair comigo, me ignorar fora da escola, e quando eu fiquei doente e faltei na escola por dois dias, nem ao menos teve a decência de telefonar, tudo isso resultando em eu acabar quase tendo depressão e pensamentos nenhum pouco saudáveis . Então, Stiles, não, eu não estou bem, mas eu ficarei, não graças a você."

Ele viu o olhar chocado de Stiles e sentiu vontade de retirar tudo o que disse, fingir um sorriso e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas simplesmente ele não tinha a energia para isso. Dando um breve olhar para trás de Stiles, ele viu Isaac, Erica e Boyd os observando de muito longe para ouvir, mas estranhamente, Scott sentiu que eles estavam ouvindo tudo.

Cansado demais para lidar com tudo isso, ele simplesmente se virou e saiu pela porta deixando Stiles que tinha um olhar culpado.

Ele não estava bem, mas ele ficaria.


	2. Chapter 2: Renascimento

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Renascimento**

Deitado em sua cama, Scott McCall ignorou mais uma vez a chamada depois de ver o nome Stiles.

Depois de fazer aquela cena e abandonar Stiles no corredor, Scott voltou para casa e deitou na cama e acabou dormindo.

Ele despertou com o som de seu celular e ao ver que era o seu (ex) melhor amigo, ele ignorou. Depois disso, Scott já havia ignorado mais de 30 chamadas.

Ele estava sendo infantil? Talvez, mas Scott não se importava. Foram dois meses suportando a mudança de Stiles, dois meses esperando que uma explicação, dois meses se forçando a acreditar nas mentiras de seu não tão melhor amigo.

Até mesmo Scott McCall tinha um limite para quanto podia suportar tal tratamento.

Ele estava pronto para desistir de sua amizade e nunca mais falar com Stiles? Não. E é por isso que ele ignorou as chamadas dele, pois ele tinha medo de perder a paciência e dizer algo que se arrependeria. Ele precisava de um tempo para se acalmar, para ficar a sós com seus pensamentos e pensar em como iria agir daqui pra frente.

Olhando para a janela, viu que já era noite.

No céu, a lua cheia parecia bem maior do que o normal.

"Preciso sair daqui…"

Ele murmurou enquanto se levantava da cama.

Scott mudou de roupa, pegou sua bicicleta e foi pedalar sentindo o ar frio da noite em seu rosto. Era refrescante.

Sem perceber, ele pedalou diretamente para uma trilha que levava para dentro da floresta. Era como se algo o chamasse. Ele estava tão imerso que nem se importou ao ouvir um uivo distante.

Ele continuou a pedalar sem se importar com mais nada. Tudo o que importava era… ele não sabia, mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia que ele devia chegar em um lugar. Um lugar muito importante e rápido.

E assim ele fez, sem se lembrar de como ou o por quê, Scott se viu parando diante de uma árvore, ou o que sobrou dela. A árvore foi cortada retamente e qualquer um poderia usá-la como mesa, ele pensou.

Ele desceu da bicicleta e a deixou no chão. Por algum motivo estranho, esse tronco de árvore lhe fascinava. Lhe dava a impressão de que não era algo comum.

Como se estivesse hipnotizado, o que era bem provável, Scott caminhou até o tronco e estendeu a mão.

Quando seus dedos tocaram a madeira, ele sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e em seguida algum tipo de corrente elétrica.

Sem ao menos ter a chance de se afastar, uma onda de energia invisível foi lançada do tronco e arremessou seu corpo longe. Sim, seu corpo, pois estranhamente, no mesmo instante, ele sentiu que não estava mais preso.

Quando olhou em volta, ele viu seu próprio corpo ser lançado, mas ele não estava mas eu corpo?

Olhando em volta ele viu que estava bem acima do tronco da árvore, flutuando, como se fosse um fantasma… Oh… Droga, ele estava morto? Mas… ele era muito jovem para morrer…

Aparentemente, o universo decidiu que ele não precisava de tempo para aceitar o fato de que ele estava morto, ou pelo menos tendo uma experiência fora do corpo, pois do tronco da árvore, um pilar de luz branca surgiu e subiu aos céus o atingindo em cheio e o impedindo de fugir.

Foi horrível. Ele se sentiu ser rasgado aos pedaços, perfurado como se fossem inúmeros pregos, ao mesmo tempo em que aquela luz branca percorria toda a sua alma e, se ele não estivesse alucinando de tanta dor, era absorvida e o mudava, de alguma forma.

Scott não sabia quanto tempo isso durou. Para falar a verdade, o conceito de tempo havia desaparecido enquanto ele sofria esse tormento. Quando ele voltou a si, ele se sentiu estranho, mas não sabia o que era. E mesmo percebendo ainda que era um fantasma, ele sentiu algum tipo de peso em suas costas.

O pilar de luz desapareceu e tudo estava ems silêncio naquela parte da floresta. Ainda estava escuro e a lua ainda brilhava com todo o seu esplendor no céu.

Tomando um tempo para observar tudo, ele viu seu corpo deitado no chão com os olhos fechados e ao que parece, alguns ferimentos.

Em seguida, ele tomou o tempo para verificar sua… alma, isso era estranho.

Ele era exatamente como seu corpo, mas apenas parecia mais velho, uns dois anos mais velho. Scott, apesar de tudo, sempre se sentiu mais velho que a sua idade.

Fora isso, e o fato de que parecia que ele estava brilhando com um brilho, e ele arrisca a dizer, divino em uma mistura de branco, prata, azul celeste e dourado que de alguma forma, parecia perfeito, Scott não viu mais nenhuma mudança, mas ele sentiu.

Toda sua alma parecia estar nadando em um mar sem fim. Era um sentimento de que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Tudo era possível. E tinha o fato dele sentir que não estava morto. Não, pelo contrário, ele se sentia vivo, mais vivo que nunca e, apesar de parecer absurdo, ele se sentiu que aquela era sua verdadeira forma. Que ser fantasma se tornou a coisa mais certa do mundo.

O estranho era que esse sentimento só surgiu depois do pilar de luz, por quê antes disso, ele sentiu que estar for de seu corpo era a coisa mais errada possível, de que ele estava nu e desprotegido, que tudo estava errado.

 _No que eu fui me meter?_

Ele pensou para si mesmo.

 _Isso é tudo culpa do Stiles…_

Ele estava certo disso, por quê se envolver nesse tipo de coisa, de alguma forma, ele sabia que seria culpa de Stiles, estando ele ou não em bons termos com seu não tão melhor amigo.

Ele suspirou, pelo menos ele achou que suspirou. Talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação.

Olhando para o seu corpo, ele deu um passo ou flutuou, ele não sabia. Essa coisa de ser fantasma era confusa.

Estranhamente, ele percebeu que não estava entrando em pânico como deveria.

Dando de ombros, ele se aproximou de seu corpo e viu que estava com algumas feridas que pareciam um pouco sérias, mas isso não importava por que ele estava morto, certo?

 _Eu quero a minha mãe…_

Ele suspirou olhando tristemente para seu corpo sem vida.

Quanto tempo ele iria ficar alí? Não devia ter alguém para guiá-lo para a vida após a morte? E quanto a luz branca?

Se bem que ele já lidou com uma luz branca não tão agradável.

Será que aquilo era a sua passagem para o céu?

E se ele perdeu?

Mas é claro que somente ele iria perder sua passagem para o paraíso.

Enquanto ele estava perdido em pensamentos, ele não notou até que fosse tarde demais.

Dos arbustos, surgiu uma figura em quatro patas.

Scott reconheceu o que era, bom, pelo menos esperava estar certo já que o lobo a sua frente parecia mais hostil e perigoso do que a televisão mostrou.

 _Será que está com raiva?_

É bem provável já que ele não sabe muito, ou melhor, nada sobre lobos ou qualquer outro animal.

O lobo, que devia ter quase dois metros de altura se aproximou como se estivesse diante de sua presa ou jantar, ou os dois.

Olhando aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e gélidos que definitivamente não eram normais, Scott viu que o lobo não estava olhando para ele. Parecia que ele nem sequer o tinha notado.

Isso era… terrível. Já que ele era um fantasma e se tivesse que viver (ou não viver? Isso é tão confuso) assim, Scott esperava que pelo menos ele pudesse ser visto ou sentido.

Sua situação atual era bem deprimente, ele concretizou.

O lobo não tinha os olhos nele, mas definitivamente estava focado em algo e esse algo…

 _Oh… Não! Não mesmo…!_

Seu corpo não iria ser devorado. Não, sua mãe pelo menos iria ter algo para enterrar. Ela não deveria lembrar de seu filho como uma bagunça de carne deixado por um maldito lobo. Definitivamente, não!

Sem saber ou se importar com o que Scott estava sentindo, o lobo de pelos pretos e olhos azuis, com as presas viciosas e um olhar maligno, se aproximou lentamente do corpo de Scott como se estivesse saboreando o momento.

Scott ficou agitado e sem saber o que fazer. O que ele poderia fazer como um maldito fantasma?

Quando o lobo estava praticamente babando em cima dele, Scott não aguentou e gritou:

"FIQUE LONGE DE MEU CORPO!"

O ar pareceu ficar congelado por um momento antes das folhas no chão voarem furiosamente e o lobo chorar alto como se estivesse com extrema dor. O lobo virou seu olhar apavorado para Scott. Seus olhos estavam sangrando, assim como seus ouvidos e em seguida, eles queimaram e o lobo caiu sem vida no chão.

E diante do olhar aterrorizado de Scott, o lobo se transformou em um humano pelado. Um homem desconhecido que tinha fendas nos olhos e ao redor estavam pretos e seu rosto estava sujo de sangue.

Scott estava apavorado. Seu ser se sentia pesado e cheio de culpa e remorso.

Como ele não poderia estar sentindo culpa e remorso? Ele acabou de tirar uma vida. Ele acabou de matar um human… pessoa.

Não! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo… Ele não era um assassino… Tirar uma vida era tudo o que ele era contra.

Se ele soubesse que poderia fazer isso, ele teria deixado o lobo… lobisomem se alimentar dele, afinal, por mais que fosse horrível, ele já estava morto.

Maldição! Isso iria ficar com ele para sempre. Scott se conhecia muito bem para saber que iria ficar com remorso para toda a vida, ou seja lá o que for que ele tinha de agora em diante.

Como ele queria voltar para sua casa, deitar em sua cama debaixo de uma coberta e ficar escondido no escuro por um bom tempo se lamentando.

Devastado com o que ele acabou de fazer, Scott se aproximou de seu corpo desejando que ele pudesse voltar para ele e assim chorar, já que ele não conseguiu produzir uma única lágrima.

Sem saber o por quê, ele tocou seus dedos fantasmagóricos em sua bochecha esquerda desejando entrar.

E assim aconteceu.

Em um flash de luz branca que iluminou toda a área, Scott no modo fantasma desapareceu e em seguida, seu corpo abriu os olhos e Scott estava vivo… de novo, ou o que quer que seja essa bizarra experiência.

Ele abriu a boca para gemer de dor ao perceber que estava em seu corpo, mas nada saiu. Pelo contrário, ele não sentia dor alguma.

Seu corpo parecia que estava perfeitamente bem. Mais bem do que antes. Seu peito que vivia pesado por causa da asma, não estava mais.

Scott se sentou e olhou para os braços e viu as feridas em seu corpo desaparecer como se nunca estivessem alí deixando apenas o sangue e a sujeira.

Ele percebeu que também podia ver melhor e ouvir melhor.

Ele teria que ser muito idiota para não perceber que algo mudou. Ele já não era mais uma adolescente normal. Ele não sabia o que era, mas se sentia poderoso e invencível, e o sentimento, apesar de não querer, era bom.

Suspirando, ele voltou seus olhos para o corpo ao lado dele. Seus olhos se umedeceram.

Essa seria uma longa noite.


	3. Chapter 3: Não Totalmente Humano

_**Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e se for 'sim', comentem...**_

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Não... Totalmente Humano**

Ao fugir da cena do crime em sua bicicleta, Scott tinha a sensação que estava esquecendo algo muito importante. Infelizmente, ele nunca foi de pensar muito. Isso era com Stiles.

Ao se deitar em sua cama depois de um bom e relaxante banho onde ele se deixou desmoronar, ele pegou seu celular e verificou. Havia 5 ligações perdidas de Stiles.

Mesmo que seu corpo não se sentisse cansado, Scott ainda sentia exausto emocionalmente. Ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, o sol já tinha nascido. Olhando a hora em seu celular, faltava quase uma hora para começar a primeira aula.

Suspirando, ele se levantou.

Scott não havia dormido, ele apenas fechou os olhos e ficou pensando o resto da noite toda e quando ouviu o som da porta da sala sendo aberta, ele sabia que sua mãe havia acabado de chegar do hospital.

Ele não sentiu sono e seu corpo continuava em estado ótimo. Será que ele não precisa dormir mais? Ele não sabia se isso seria bom ou ruim.

Quando chegou na escola, ele sentiu algo estranho. Uma sensação de formigamento, não em sua pele, mas em sua alma.

Se ele tivesse que dar um nome para isso, uma única palavra veio a sua mente: aviso.

Mas aviso do que? Ele não sabia e sinceramente? Ele estava cansado de tanta mudança bizarra acontecendo com ele. Ele precisa de um tempo para entender tudo isso.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi pedir ajuda e uma única pessoa veio a sua mente. E lá estava essa pessoa, no outro lado do estacionamento junto de seus novos amigos e todos estavam… ele podia jurar que estavam fingindo, como se houvesse algum segredo. Stiles o observava de longe com olhos claramente ansiosos.

Scott queria esquecer tudo e ir ao amigo e perdoar tudo facilmente fingindo que estava tudo bem com ele. Que ele iria aceitar suas mentiras e segredos quando claramente todo o seu grupinho sabiam.

Não, ele tinha que ser forte e ouvir sua cabeça e não o coração.

Com muito esforço, Scott se virou e caminhou para dentro da escola.

Em seu armário, ele nem mesmo se virou.

"O que foi, Stiles? Veio inventar mais desculpas e mentiras esperando que eu finja um sorriso e aceite?"

A voz de Scott estava calma e ele não demonstrou nenhum vislumbre de surpresa ao notar Stiles surgir atrás dele.

Ele ouviu seu quase não amigo suspirar derrotado.

"Podemos conversar?"

Pelo tom de voz, Stiles parecia nervoso como se estivesse convidando uma garota para o baile.

"Digo, depois da escola?"

Scott suspirou enquanto se virava e olhava Stiles nos olhos. Deus… Quanto ele sentia falta de seu amigo…

"E você está disposto a ser honesto comigo e contar o que está acontecendo?"

Scott o analisou sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de seu… ainda amigo.

Ele podia ver que Stiles estava em um dilema e quando ele respondeu, Scott sentiu vontade de socar o seu amigo, mas não por muito tempo.

"Sim. Vou te contar tudo." Stiles respondeu parecendo honesto.

 _Eventualmente…_

Scott teve que se segurar para não pular de susto. Que diabos foi isso?

Ele podia jurar que ouviu a voz de Stiles em sua cabeça.

Se recompondo, Scott se virou.

"Quando você realmente estiver pronto para dizer a verdade, você sabe onde eu moro."

"Qual é Scott…" Stiles começou, mas Scott simplesmente o ignorou e saiu sem olhar para trás.

 _Desde quando ele ficou tão espert…_

Scott sentiu uma veia surgir em sua testa. Respirando fundo, ele continuou a andar fingindo que por algum motivo não estava captando os pensamentos de seu "amigo".

Na hora do intervalo, Scott se sentou sozinho, novamente.

Seus pensamentos estavam todos em ' _No que diabos eu me meti!_ '. Até o momento, ele fez uma lista mental, teve uma experiência fora do corpo e por força de vontade, ele conseguiu se revelar na sua forma de fantasma, e pelo o que ele notou, sua voz e sua aparência nessa forma é capaz de matar quem conseguir ver e ouvi-lo. Ele também não tem certeza se pôde se tornar fantasma a vontade ou não sem morrer.

A segunda coisa é que, aparentemente ele é capaz de se regenerar em um instante. Ele precisa confirmar isso.

Terceiro, ao que parece, ele não se cansa, não precisa de comida, água ou sono para se sustentar. Ele não sentiu nenhuma necessidade até o momento, mas é claro que ele ainda precisa realmente ter certeza disso.

Quarto, ele não sabe se é real ou não, mas é bem provável que ele tenha uma espécie de sentido aranha. _Isso parece legal._

Quinto, e ele espera que possa controlar isso, pois não quer ter que ficar lendo os pensamentos das pessoas. Isso é errado, e simplesmente ele não quer saber o quão perturbado é a pessoa. Ele é muito novo para precisar de terapia.

Sexto, ele está pirando com a descoberta de que o sobrenatural existe e aquele… homem-lobo é a prova disso.

Sétimo, ele tem 99% de certeza de que já não é... totalmente humano.

(...)

Lydia suspirou observando Stiles e onde seus olhos estavam.

"Você sempre pode falar a verdade para ele." ela comentou brincando com comida.

Lydia estava sentada entre Jackson, seu namorado, e Allison, sua melhor amiga. Os três estavam de costas para a mesa de Scott.

Stiles estava sentado de frente para Lydia e entre Isaac e Erica. Boyd estava sentado ao lado de Erica.

"E dizer o quê?" Stiles zombou irritado. "Hey Scott, sabe por que eu estou agindo como um idiota nos últimos dois meses? Bom, eu fui mordido por um lunático e agora sou um lobisomem."

Lydia deu de ombros.

"É um bom começo." ela disse.

"Por que você se importa?" Jackson perguntou. "Temos coisas bem mais importantes para nos preocupar, como, por exemplo, o que foi aquele pilar de luz ontem na floresta?"

Stiles suspirou se segurando para não rasgar a garganta desse idiota.

"Por que, idiota, ele é meu melhor amigo desde antes de eu se quer saber de sua existência!"

Lydia apenas revirou os olhos. Era sempre assim, seu namorado e seu… melhor amigo? Os dois sempre achavam um jeito de se alfinetar.

"Por favor, não estou com paciência para lidar com vocês dois agora…" Erica reclamou.

Erica havia mudado muito nos últimos dois meses. De garota nerd, reclusa, ela se tornou alguém parecido que saiu de uma capa de revista de moda.

"Concordo com a Erica, vocês estão começando a me irritar…" Allison os olhou com olhos frios.

"Tudo bem…" Stiles suspirou sentindo o peso do mundo em seus ombros. "O que sabemos sobre o pilar de luz?"

Enquanto falavam sobre o fenômeno da noite passada, e como eles não conseguiram achar o local, pois podiam saber a direção exata, mas quando se aproximavam, era como se uma névoa encobriu seus olhos. Stiles suspeitava de que isso tinha a ver com o nemeton.

Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem.

Quando ele percebeu que tinha realmente viajado no tempo e tinha uma segunda chance para consertar todos os erros e impedir as mortes daqueles que ele se importava. Mas é claro que ele já havia estragado com a linha do tempo no primeiro momento em que chegou.

Primeiro, ele foi mordido ao invés de Scott. Isso foi um tapa na cara dado pelo universo, pois ser lobisomem era a última coisa que ele queria ou precisava.

Segundo, ao tentar proteger seu melhor amigo e lhe dar uma chance de ter uma vida normal, não só ele o afastou como ele tem certeza de que quase o causou a se suicidar. Sim, ele ouviu e entendeu perfeitamente o que Scott estava dizendo ao desabafar no outro dia.

Terceiro, ao tentar consertar as coisas com Erica chamou a atenção daquele desgraçado do Peter que a mordeu.

Quarto, ele tentou salvar Isaac, e bom, ele também foi mordido. Na mesma noite ele mordeu Boyd também.

Quinto, foi a vez de Lydia que agora se tornou uma banshee.

Sexto, Jackson felizmente não se tornou um kanima.

Sétimo, apesar de ser a única humana no grupo, Allison descobriu sobre o negócio da família antes do esperado e ele tem certeza de que estragou as chances de Scott e seu primeiro amor.

E agora tinha esse novo acontecimento. De onde veio aquele pilar de luz? Pois como Stiles se lembra, aquilo nunca aconteceu antes e ele tem certeza de que o nemeton está envolvido, mas mesmo usando os truques que aprendeu na outra linha do tempo para encontrar a maldita árvore, parecia que a árvore não queria ser encontrada.

E agora, tinha Scott. Ele não sabia o que era, mas assim que sentiu o amigo nas proximidades e o viu, ele sabia que havia algo diferente. E isso estava fazendo seus neurônios trabalharem sem descanso.

Derek se mostrou um inútil sobre o pilar de luz e tudo o que ele queria era encontrar o tio e o matar.

Maldito Peter Hale. De alguma forma, aquele lunático despertou antes do esperado e conseguiu fugir.

Tudo o que Stiles queria era que se o universo vai permitir que alguém viaje no tempo, pelo menos mande um maldito tutorial junto. Ele acredita firmemente que isso não é pedir demais.

Seus olhos caíram nas costas de Scott mais uma vez.

Ele se perguntou se realmente foi uma boa idéia mentir e manter Scott de fora de tudo isso. Bem, obviamente não. Mas agora ele queria saber se devia continuar com isso e deixar seu melhor amigo se afastar de tudo e dele.

 _Oh hell no_. Ele não passou por tudo isso desde que Scott foi mordido para desistir agora dele.

Pode demorar um pouco, mas Stiles vai consertar pelo menos sua amizade com Scott, pois ele tem certeza de que a linha do tempo atual está condenada.

De alguma forma, ele tem certeza de que acabou se tornando pior do que _o homem mais rápido vivo_ , e isso quer dizer muito, já que o corredor escarlate é conhecido por viver estragando a linha do tempo.


	4. Chapter 4: Treinamento e um Stalker

_**Mais um capítulo. Espero que aproveitem.**_

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Treinamento e um Stalker**

Ao chegar em casa, Scott jogou a mochila em cima da cama e foi trocar de roupa.

Era hora de começar a fazer os testes. Ter certeza do que poderia ou não fazer e assim não machucar ninguém inocente.

Ele desceu para o andar de baixo e foi até a cozinha, respirando fundo, foi até a gaveta e pegou uma faca.

"Tudo bem, Scott. Você pode fazer isso. Nos filmes as pessoas fazem isso sempre…"

Tomando uma dose de coragem, ele cortou a palma de sua mão esquerda esperando sentir uma dor terrível, mas, bem, ele não sentiu nada. Por quê nada aconteceu.

Sua pele não sofreu nenhum arranhão. Scott franziu a testa.

Com um pouco mais de força, ele tentou novamente e… nada.

Seus olhos queimaram com determinação.

Usando mais força do que o necessário e finalmente algo aconteceu.

"Maldição!"

A maldita lâmina da faca se quebrou em pedaços caindo no chão e ele continuava intacto.

"Pelo menos isso comprova que eu já não sou mais… normal." Scott murmurou olhando a palma de sua mão. Não havia nenhum sinal de felicidade. "Stiles provavelmente ficaria feliz e é bem possível que ele faria eu usar uma fantasia colorida e sair para salvar o mundo." Ele suspirou.

Olhando para os pedaços da lâmina de aço no chão, ele percebeu algo.

"O quão forte eu me tornei?"

Tendo uma nova determinação, ele limpou a bagunça no chão e em seguida foi até a sala.

Com nenhum esforço, ele ergueu o sofá acima de sua cabeça com apenas uma mão. Scott engoliu em seco. Ele sabia que de alguma forma, inconscientemente, ele conseguiu controlar sua força e por sorte não machucou ninguém por acidente.

Pelo menos agora ele tinha certeza de algo: ele era invulnerável e tinha, no mínimo, força sobre-humana. Quanto as outras coisas, ele ainda tinha que verificar, mas no momento ele, de alguma forma, sabia que tinha todas aquelas habilidades que demonstrou até o momento e provavelmente muito mais, apenas era desconhecido para ele. Ele só espera que nenhuma dessas novas habilidades se manifestem em momentos inoportunos e acabe machucando alguém inocente ou pior.

Colocando o sofá no lugar de volta, ele foi até cozinha mais uma vez e pegou a lasanha no forno. Apesar de não estar sentindo fome, ele sabia que não deveria ignorar a comida, não sem fazer com que sua amada mãe se preocupe com ele. Ele também não poderia jogar a comida no lixo. Com tantas pessoas passando fome, isso seria inadmissível para Scott.

Ele colocou a lasanha na mesa e a encarou por algum tempo. A lasanha que sua mãe faz é a melhor. É capaz de fazer qualquer se ajoelhar perante ela, e sua aparência é sempre apetitosa. Ele suspirou. Infelizmente, olhando sua comida favorita até ontem, não lhe causou nada. Ele simplesmente não sentiu nenhuma vontade de comer. Sim, Scott podia sentir que ele poderia comer a comida e iria ser deliciosa como sempre, mas ele simplesmente não sentiu a necessidade disso.

"Ao invés de desperdiçar isso comigo, acho que existem pessoas que iriam aproveitar muito mais do que eu." Scott se decidiu.

Enquanto ele não sentisse a necessidade de comer ou vontade, ele iria fazer isso apenas quando estivesse acompanhado de outra pessoa, fora isso, ele estava bem sem comida.

Ele caminhou até o armário e pegou um pote de isopor descartável, pratos descartáveis e garfos descartáveis.

Quase duas horas depois ele estava voltando a pé para casa depois de entregar a lasanha para os sem tetos.

No meio do caminho, Scott decidiu fazer um desvio e ir pela floresta. Faltava ainda algumas horas para o sol se pôr, então ele poderia muito bem verificar o que mais poderia fazer.

Em meio às árvores, Scott olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Ele estava sozinho.

"Agora, como eu faço para… descobrir?"

Ele não fazia ideia de como descobrir o que mais ele poderia fazer. Para falar a verdade, se alguém soubesse como criar testes, esse seria Stiles. O menino era um nerd quando se tratava dessas coisas.

Tomando uma decisão, Scott primeiro tentou ver o quão rápido era.

Com um pensamento, ele começou a correr. _Mais rápido, mais rápido, mais rápido_ …

Com esse mantra, Scott desapareceu em uma rajada de vento. Tudo estava como um borrão para seus olhos. Ele tinha medo de que iria acabar atingindo de cara com uma árvore.

Focando seus olhos, e pensando em como queria poder ver tudo. Como se algo fosse ligado, de repente ele podia ver tudo como se estivesse parado.

Os pássaros estavam parados em pleno ar com as asas abertas. As folhas estavam congeladas no ar. Tudo estavam em câmera lenta.

"Lento demais…" Scott reclamou.

Ele ainda estava correndo. De repente tudo estava em movimento como se Scott estivesse andando normalmente.

Pronto para ver o quão longe ele foi, Scott parou de correr e assustou os animais pequenos ao aparecer do nada com uma rajada de vento.

Ele se virou e olhou o caminho percorrido.

"Acho que posso ter ido longe demais…"

Ele não reconheceu nada ao redor. O lugar do qual partiu havia desaparecido. Sabendo que isso não iria funcionar, ele pegou o seu celular e viu que horas era, em seguida, andando normalmente, ele caminhou seguindo o caminho de qual veio.

Em um pouco mais de cinquenta minutos depois, ele finalmente chegou ao seu ponto de partida. Scott estava surpreso. Em alguns segundos, talvez até mesmo não foram cinco segundos, ele percorreu uma distância que leva em torno de uma hora para percorrer. E se ele fosse sincero, Scott sabia que não havia se esforçado ao máximo para correr. Aquela não parecia ser o limite do quão rápido ele podia correr.

Deixando para pensar nisso mais tarde, Scott passou a próxima hora treinando. O que adiantava ter habilidades se não soubesse como usá-las?

Ele treinou o máximo que pôde para usar sua velocidade da melhor forma possível.

Quando era por volta das cinco e meia da tarde, Scott já estava familiarizado com sua velocidade e como usá-la sem fazer rídiculo de si mesmo.

Quando ele estava pronto para ir pra casa, ele notou que não se sentiu cansado nem dor alguma. Nem mesmo fome ou sede, nem mesmo falta de ar pois teve um momento, que por incrível que pareça, ele se esqueceu de respirar, e só foi notar trinta minutos depois.

Já era um fato para Scott que nunca se cansa, não precisa de comida, água, oxigênio, ou sono para se sustentar.

Scott estava começando a ficar preocupado com o que estava se tornando, ou se tornou. Que tipo de criatura sobrenatural era ele para ter todas essas habilidades?

Felizmente, ele não sentiu nenhuma vontade de beber sangue ou comer cérebro. Isso já era algo bom.

Ao caminhar pela floresta, perdido em seus pensamentos, ele foi tomado pela aquela sensação de aviso novamente.

Ele se sentiu sendo observado.

Estranhamente calmo, ele continuou a andar como se não percebesse nada e se concentrou nessa possível habilidade.

Ele deixou sua mente agir por instinto. Como mágica, palavras surgiram em sua cabeça.

 _Lobisomem a mais de 90 metros de distância a 5 horas a sua direita_.

E instintivamente, ele sabia o nome dessa habilidade. _Percepção sobrenatural_.

Ao finalmente entender como funciona essa habilidade, ele percebeu que havia pessoas com habilidades sobrenaturais em sua escola.

 _O que diabos está acontecendo em Beacon Hills? De repente fui lançado em toda essa coisa sobrenatural de uma hora para outra…_

Enquanto andava, Scott estudou suas opções. Ele poderia, provavelmente, dominar o seu stalker facilmente e assim revelar suas habilidades e que ele não era tão humano como parecia, ou fingir ser inconsciente de seu arredor e ver como ele vai agir.

Se ele escolhesse a primeira, Scott estaria revelando suas habilidades para um estranho, seja alguém bom ou mau. O motivo era simples, ele não era um assassino. Aquele lobisomem da noite passada foi um infeliz acidente que ele planejava não repetir.

Sua escolha foi fingir que não notou nada e continuar a andar.

Com sua percepção sobrenatural, ele sabia que seja quem for, o estava seguindo.

Ele obviamente não iria para casa.

O sol já estava quase se pondo. Ansioso, mas sem demonstrar nada, Scott saiu da floresta quase meia hora depois e foi para a escola.

Atravessando a rua, ele estava ciente de que seu stalker acelerou e disfarçadamente, cruzou o seu caminho.

"Desculpe, já faz algum tempo em que andei pela cidade. Você pôde me dizer qual o caminho para hospital?" seu stalker o abordou e lhe perguntou.

Era um homem de boa aparência, cabelo castanho escuro e meio volumoso penteado para trás, olhos castanhos claros e um ar dissimulado, Scott notou.

Scott deu um meio sorriso.

"Claro, você segue…" Ele informou como chegar ao hospital, mesmo sabendo que esse estranho provavelmente já sabia.

"Obrigado pela informação… Oh, desculpe," o homem sorriu. "Não cheguei a me apresentar. Meu nome é Peter Hale, posso saber o seu?"

Foi naquele momento em que Scott sabia que tinha entrado no meio de uma confusão sobrenatural, e por algum motivo muito estranho, mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo um esforço severo para ignorar, Scott sabia bem fundo em seu ser que tudo isso que estava acontecendo com ele, de certa forma era culpa de seu melhor amigo. _Stiles, em que furada você acabou me metendo?_

 **NA:**

 **Então, algum comentário?**

 **Vocês sabem o que Scott se tornou?**

 **Os poderes que ele está manifestando é tudo oficial... provavelmente. Estou usando a Wiki para pesquisar e tentar ser o mais fiel possível.**

 **Por ser uma fic de viajem no tempo, muitas coisas acontecerão como na série, mas como já mostrei, muita coisa mudará.**

 **Não deixem de comentar, seja para elogiar ou informar algum erro, mas por favor, nada de ser hater.**


End file.
